charmed_rebootfandomcom-20200214-history
The Truth about Kat and Dogs
is the fifth episode of the second season of Charmed and the twenty-seventh episode of the series overall. It premiered on November 8th, 2018. Synopsis WHAT WE DESIRE — Mel (Melonie Diaz) and Maggie (Sarah Jeffery) attempt to find a missing Macy (Madeleine Mantock) with a spell while Harry (Rupert Evans) uses a different method — allowing Abigael (Poppy Drayton) to help him access his subconscious in an attempt to connect with his dark side. Plot TBA Cast Main Cast * Melonie Diaz as Mel Vera * Madeleine Mantock as Macy Vaughn manifestation * Sarah Jeffery as Maggie Vera * Poppy Drayton as Abigael Jameson-Caine * Jordan Donica as Jordan Chase (credit only) *and Rupert Evans as Harry Greenwood Guest Cast *Shiva Kalaiselvan as Katrina Chandra Co-Starring *Christin Park as Swan *Francesca Bianchi as Clara Westwell *Nathan Parrott as young Harry Greenwood Magical Notes Spells *''Absum Veri Spell'' **Used by Mel and Maggie to track Macy. The first two attempts failed, conjuring a hound that grew more feral with each failed attempt. *''Door Sealing Spell'' **Used by Mel and Maggie to keep the ferocious hound from coming through Macy's bedroom door. Powers *'Mind Melding:' Used by Abigael to help Harry dive into his subconscious. *'Pyrokinesis:' Used by Abigael to destroy an enemy. *'Mediumship:' Used by Katrina to hear Marisol Vera. Artifacts *'Book of Elders:' The Book of Elders is a magical totem created by the Elders. It contains complex spells and information about magic and magical beings such as Whitelighters and Darklighters. *'Book of Elders Cypher:' The cypher is a magical object manufactured by the Elders and entrusted to the Sentinel for safekeeping. It allows witches to easily read the Book of Elders. Without it, the book is unreadable given it is written in the language of the Elders. Trivia *Macy doesn't appear in this episode, but a manifestation of Macy does appear in Harry's mind. *Jordan Donica does not appear in this episode, but he is credited in the opening. *Alastor was mentioned. He was last seen in Red Rain. *Parker Caine and Marisol Vera were mentioned. They were last seen in The Source Awakens. *Helen McGantry and her Darklighter were mentioned. They were both last seen in Deconstructing Harry. *It was revealed in this episode that Katrina has presumably began seeing the spirit of Marisol Vera. *Abigael's demon mind meld is likely a reference to the Vulcan mind meld from Star Trek. This is performed by putting one or both hands on specific points on the recipient's face. Answered Questions from Previous Episode(s) *Where has Darklighter Harry taken Macy and what does he have planned for her? **He, like his Whitelighter self, has romantic feelings towards her. They are currently in Tribecca, New York. Unanswered Questions *Will they be able to save Macy? *Where did Abigael go? *Who is the Darklighter's master? References to the Original Charmed *Harry and Macy's burgeoning romantic feelings for each other reminisces with the original's Piper and Leo: the witch and Whitelighter who fell in love and birthed three children. *Harry and his Darklighter's shared feelings towards Macy is similar to Mr. Right—a figure created by a spell from Paige, which accidentally created a dark version in the process as well. Production Notes * The episode was watched by 0.58 million U.S. viewers. Quotes ---- :Abigael: "Harry, this door, it's locked for a reason. The thing the Elders feared most, your connection to your other half, it must be on the other side. It's a mental firewall. You won't get through it with brute force. It's not about fighting, it's about surrendering." :Harry: "To what?" :Abigael: "To the scariest thing of all. The truth." ---- :Mel: "Why is Macy drawing Harry?" :Maggie: "And keeping it in here?" :Mel: "Secret desires." :Maggie: "What if... What if he's all of them? Dreads, denies, desires Not three things but one." :Mel: "Harry?" ---- :Mel: "But there are no red lights anywhere near there." :Maggie: "Doesn't make any sense. If she's in danger, why isn't it showing up?" :Harry: "Because she's not. In danger. At least not yet." :Maggie: "How do you know that?" :Harry: "Because He has feelings for her." :Mel: "How do you know that?" :Harry: "Because so do I. For better or worse he and I are the same person." ---- Gallery |-|Promotional Images= 2x05 Promo (1).jpg 2x05 Promo (2).jpg 2x05 Promo (3).jpg |-|Screencaps= S2E5 Door Sealing Spell.gif Absum Veri Spell.gif Abigael Mind Melding.gif |-|Behind the Scenes= Videos |-|Videos= Charmed Season 2 Episode 5 The Truth About Kat And Dogs Promo The CW Charm Reboot - Powers (2x05) References See Also Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Season 2